Namamu di Hatiku
by lisyafanmati.dw
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang Ling Tong dan juga Gan Ning yang bersahabat sangat dekat. Dan dalam pertempuran Yiling, Gan Ning harus direnggut nyawanya di hadapan Ling Tong, sang sahabat karib.


**Fanfic Dynasty Warrior, Namamu di Hatiku**

Teman-teman, selamat bertemu lagi! Sekarang, aku lagi hobi-hobinya bikin fanfic. Mungpun liburan natal nih.. hahahaaa.. okay kembali lagi.. Sekarang nikmatilah Fanfic yang kedua ini.. Okay! Oh ya, anggap aja Gan Ning ama Ling Tong udah akrab yah.. MULAI!

_**Namamu di Hatiku**_

Orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai itu, seorang pemuda bertato. Yah.. tak lain adalah Gan Ning, mantan bajak laut itu. Dia sedang duduk sambil memandangi lautan yang terhampar di depannya. Dia duduk bersila kaki, didepannya ada beberapa jiu. (jiu adalah arak untuk mabok)

Ling Tong: "Xingba!"

Gan Ning: "Hey, Gongji"

Ling Tong: "Ngapain luh disini?"

Gan Ning: "Ga, gw cuma ngeliat hamparan laut yang begitu indah aja.."

Ling Tong: "Yah eloh, kita kan harus udah ke tmpat strategi buat penyerangan di Yiling bukan?"

Gan Ning: "Gongji, gw tau kok besok ada apaan aja.. tentang yang kita harus ke tmpat strategi.. ga deh. Elo aja"

Ling Tong: "Beh, loe emang ga pernah mau kesana"

Gan Ning: "Yaiyalah, jijik gw harus disana. Udah ngebetein lagi, gw males harus denger Lu Xun ceramah"

Ling Tong: "Ya, gw juga males sih"

Gan Ning menggeser duduknya, Ling Tong yang daritadi kakinya udah pegal langsung duduk tanpa harus diperintah lagi. Mereka bercanda terus sambil minum beberapa botol jiu hingga malam menjelang.

Ling Tong: "Uda malem... ke istana..." (setengah sadar)

Gan Ning: "Ugh.. gw masih betah pisan disini.. tapi udah.. daripada dimarahin ama Sun Quan"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam istana dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Belum lama..

Gan Ning: "Kamar gw bocor atapnya! " (berteriak pada Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: "Aduh Xingba, masih ribut malem gini? Kepala gw puyeng pisann..!" (nadanya ngantuk)

Gan Ning: "Kamar gw bocor atapnya dodol! Kesel gw.." (tiba-tiba sadar dari pengaruh mabok)

Ling Tong: "Yaudah tidur disebelah gw.. ntar besok tanya Lu Xun mengenai posisi di Yiling"

Gan Ning: "Iya pemalas!"

Akhirnya Gan Ning masuk ke kamar Ling Tong membawa bantal, guling, selimut, kecoa *author ditampar Gan Ning, masa gw bawa kecoa? Kesel Gan Ning* dan tidur dikamar Ling Tong.

Keesokan harinya..

Lu Xun: "Gan Ning! Ling Tong! Bangun! Udah siang! (teriak-teriak ampe pita suaranya hampir pecah)

Gan Ning: "huamm... (ngantuk) ngapain sih si kecoa teriak-teriak, masih pagi nih.."

Ling Tong: "zzzz"

Lu Xun: "Gan Ning! Ling Tong! (terus membangunkan mereka berdua)

Gan Ning akhirnya keluarkamar, lantaran terus-terusan diteriakin ama Lu Xun.

Gan Ning: "Apa sih luh Boyan? Pake manggil gw, teriak-teriak lagi! Luh pikir gw apaan hah?"

Lu Xun: "Gan Ning, jadi luh disini yah? Pantesan gw ribuan kali ngetok pintu kamar luh, gaada yang buka.. ! " (kesel setengah matiii ampe mati sekalian) *author digaplok Lu Xun, gara-gara tangannya bengkok kebanyakan ngetok pintu*s

Gan Ning: "Ya, kamar gw bocor.. Jadi gw disini.. harap, jangan berpikiran negatif"

Lu Xun: "Ya, pikiran gw juga bersih.. lu kira pikiran gw kotor apah? (kesel)

Ling Tong: "Apaan ini ribut-ribut? Heh, Boyan.. luh apaan lagi kaya ayam jago aja bangunin orang! Masih pagi ini! Liat donk, matahari aja masih belom muncul!" (Ling Tong protes)

Lu Xun: "Kita hari ini harus bangun lebih pagi, soalnya hari ini kita mau ke Yiling. Terutama kalian berdua, belum tau kan posisi kalian dimana nantinya? Rapat kemaren ga ikutan lagi.. Parah pisan!"

Gan Ning & Ling Tong: "So, gimana posisi kita?" (to the point) *author digampar gara-gara sok English*

Lu Xun: "Baiklah. Jendral Ling Tong, kamu akan menjadi raiding unit sama seperti jendral Gan Ning, namun bedanya, kalau jendral Ling Tong menyerang melalui jalur kiri, sedangkan jendral Gan Ning menyerang melalui jalur kanan lewat perairan. Kalian berdua baru muncul setelah jendral Zhu Ran berhasil membakar kemah Liu Bei dengan panah. Mengerti?"

Gan Ning: "..."

Lu Xun: "Gan Ning, jadi apa kau mengerti?"

Gan Ning: (baru sadar dari bengong) "Eh apaan tadi? Mengerti apa?" (lugu)

Lu Xun: (tepok jidat ampe biru) "Gan Ning, lu gatau gw ngomong apa?" (stres tingkat kaisar)

Gan Ning: "Hah? Ngomong apa?"

Lu Xun: "Terserahlah, kalau anda jendral Ling Tong, tau apa yang saya katakan tadi?"

Ling Tong: "Mengerti"

Lu Xun: "Baguslah, jadi apa perintahku tadi untuk posisimu?"

Ling Tong:"Posisi apa?"

Lu Xun: "Posisi apa? (heran) posisi ntar kau perang di Yiling?" (nada suara mengeras)

Ling Tong; "Oh, kalau itu, gw ga denger" (santai)

Lu Xun: "Ka.. Kalian keterlaluan! Sekarang saya ulangi sekali lagi, kalau kalian masih gatau juga.. udah, saya menyerah.. Ini perang yang penting, kalau ingin sukses harus mengerti dulu, mengerti?"

Gan Ning & Ling Tong: "MENGERTI!"

Lu Xun : *kopas* ""Baiklah. Jendral Ling Tong, kamu akan menjadi raiding unit sama seperti jendral Gan Ning, namun bedanya, kalau jendral Ling Tong menyerang melalui jalur kiri, sedangkan jendral Gan Ning menyerang melalui jalur kanan lewat perairan. Kalian berdua baru muncul setelah jendral Zhu Ran berhasil membakar kemah Liu Bei dengan panah. Mengerti?"

Gan Ning: "Yah, gw ngerti kok.."

Ling Tong: "Gw juga"

Lu Xun: (akhirnya lega) "Baguslah, sekarang.. ayo sarapan pagi buruan! Sebelum berangkat ke Yiling!" (Lu Xun teriak-teriak kaya komandan Lu Meng)

Akhirnya Gan Ning ama Ling Tong sarapan di ruang makan istana bersama jendral dan penasihat lain, juga dengan keluarga Sun. Seperti biasa Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Sun Shang Xiang selalu membuat keributan di tengah meja makan.

Gan Ning: "Siapa yang akan membakar kemah Liu Bei nanti?" (berteriak sambil makan)

Zhu Ran: "Saya, tentu saja" (bangga)

Gan Ning: "Salah, tapi Ling Tong"

Zhu Ran & Ling Tong: (kaget lalu muntah berjamaah)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Sekarang giliranku, siapa yang landak bertato terus pake anting ditelinga, berotot, mantan bajak laut pake bel di pinggang?"

Gan Ning: "GW!" (ngejerit sangking bangganya)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Salah, tapi Ling Tong"

Ling Tong; (sambil muntah) "Kok gw lagi?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Nasib luh aja jelek!"

Akhirnya makanan mereka habiskan dengan sedikit candaan dan perdebatan. Setelah makanan habis, semua orang sibuk berkemas untuk pergi ke Yiling dan siap bertempur lagi.

Gan Ning: " Gw udah tidak sabar, untuk mengalahkan musuh disana sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Ling Tong: "Gw juga benar-benar semangat hari ini!"

Lu Xun: "Eh, kalian berdua, ingat pesan dari saya.. Perang Yiling ini perang berbahaya dan juga besar, bukan perang kecil yang mudah dimenangkan.. Makanya, setelah kita menang nanti, kita harus segera mundur, sebelum ada sesuatupun hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi"

Ling Tong: "Kenapa luh ngomongnya ke kita?"

Lu Xun: "Soalnya kalian kurang hati-hati. Gw tau, kalo kalian udah liat musuh, itu musuh dibabat ampe jadi kue babat *emang ada kue babat ?, author dibawa ke RSJ gara-gara gaje bikin fanfic*. Kalian ga sayang nyawa, gw punya firasat buruk tau!"

Gan Ning: "Eh Boyan, gausah teriak-teriak. Lu juga ga perlu khawatir. Gw bakal pulang selamat"

Tapi semua tau, kekhawatiran Boyan memang terjadi...

Setelah sampai di Yiling..

Gan Ning: "Akhirnya, kita sampe juga nih di kota gila ini.." (nyeka keringet)

Ling Tong: "Yah, tapi gw stengah mati dengertin si Lu Xun ini ceramah terus.. Ntar kita hrus gmana di sini, ginilah gitulah.. Perang aja diatur-atur" (kesel pisan)

Gan Ning: "Untung aja si Boyan sekarang lagi sibuk ngurusin strategi nanti"

Datanglah jendral Ding Feng dari kejauha n..

Ding Feng: "Hey anak-anak *emang Gan Ning ama Ling Tong acil apa?* maksudnya hey Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, sekarang kita harus ke posisi kita, ayo!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi menghadap Lu Xun dan membicarakan strategi..

Tidak lama kemudian pasukan Shu sudah datang dan mereka sudah bersiap untuk bertempur..

Lu Xun: "Baiklah jendral Zhu Ran silahkan mengambil posisi dan panah dengan panah berapi ke perkemahan Tuan Liu Bei" *Lu Xun merintah-merintah, emang Zhu Ran babu?*

Zhu Ran: "Baiklah" (melaksanakan perintah)

Tidak lama kemudian, kemah Liu Bei sudah terbakar deh.. Semua pasukan Shu kocar-kacir dikejar api *emang api bisa ngejar?*, banyak diantara mereka yang udah withdraw alias udah kabur.

Ling Tong: "Eh Xingba, kita udah menang, ayo kembali ke perkemahan! Sinyal dari Boyan udah dikeluarin!" (berseru pada Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: "Tunggulah Gongji, aku lagi sibuk nih ama satu jendral ini, kelihatannya dia tangguh" (sambil berperang dengan Sha moke si Jendral Barbar)

Ling Tong: "Sudahlah Xingba, dia itu kuat. Lebih baik kau mundur dan kembali ke perkemahan. Tuan Sun Quan dan juga jendral lain sudah menunggu!" (masih berteriak)

Gan Ning: "Diam sajalah kau Gongji, aku selesaikan dulu orang ini!"

Gan Ning berperang terlalu bernapsu *jangan mikir bokep*. Tapi Sha Moke sang Barbarian General lebih teliti. Benar saja, pedang yang digunakan Sha Moke berhasil menusuk dada Gan Ning yang berotot itu hingga kedalam.

Ling Tong: "XINGBA!" (lari menghampiri Gan Ning yang sudah berdarah dadanya)

Setelah berhasil menusuk Gan Ning, Sha Moke langsung saja pergi, tapi baru saja Sha Moke berbalik, sebuah panah melesat menghujam punggunggnya. Setelah Sha Moke terjatuh, sang pemanah yang tak lain adalah Zhou Tai mendekatinya dan memenggal kepalanya seketika.

Sementara itu..

Ling Tong: "Xingba, apa. . apa yang..?" (gagap sangking sedihnya)

Gan Ning: (tersenyum walau uda mau mati) "Tidak apa.. uhukk..! Gongji, tidak apa..."

Ling Tong: "Xingba, luka ini begitu dalam.. Kau akan langsung kubawa ke kemah"

Gan Ning: "Tidak usah.. aku sudah pasti tiada.. *maksudnya mati* Gongji, aku.. akan slalu mengenangmu.. uhukk!"

Ling Tong: "Jangan bicara begitu Xingba! Kau pasti.. kau pasti hidup!" (meyakinkan)

Gan Ning: "Tidak ada waktu lagi... pergilah.. aku menyayangimu... walaupun.. kita.. sering.. ber.. teng.. kar.." (kepalanya yang dipegang Ling Tong itu tergolek lesu)

Ling Tong: "XINGBAA! Jangan mati! Jangan pergiiii! Aku membutuhkanmu! Kita akan hidup lebih lama lagi! Xingba! Apa kau dengar aku?"

Namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.. Tepatnya.. Gan Ning telah meninggal..

(readers: Zhou Tai kemana? Oh iya, Zhou Tai balik ke kemah ngasih tau Lu Xun, kalau Gan Ning kena tusuk di dadanya)

Sedikit info:

Gan Ning seorang mantan perompak yang ditakuti di daerah Selatan, awalnyal dia mengabdi kepada Huang Zu dan Liu Biao lalu kepada Sun Quan. Dalam peperangannya membela Huang Zu, ia sempat membunuh seorang jendral bernama Ling Cao yang tak lain adalah papanya Ling Tong. Hal ini membuat Ling Tong sempat antipati kepadanya. Gan Ning juga sempat membunuh Huang Zu dengan menggunakan panah. Kematiannya tepat di Yiling, tapi tidak jelas karena apa, karena banyak versi yang mengatakan. Gan Ning meninggal di tahun 222 sedangkan Ling Tong lebih panjang dari itu umurnya.. *Ling Tong lupa gatau kapan matinya*

Thanks uda baca, please~_**reviewnya**_~


End file.
